


Don't Make Me Dream of You

by venusinpink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Slight Claude/Sylvain, Slight Voyeurism, dagger play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinpink/pseuds/venusinpink
Summary: Felix gets chased up a castle turret trying to avoid Claude and Sylvain on his birthday, left to figure out how to entertain himself all alone up there.(Happy birthday Felix!!!!!!!! ^w^)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 15





	Don't Make Me Dream of You

“Unbelievable…” Felix scoffed to himself as he worked a bandage over his exposed bicep, his deft fingers wrapping his injury in a single motion. Escaping up a forgotten turret over the training grounds was the only respite he could find from Claude and Sylvain’s endless pursuit, but he could still hear them teasing him from down below. 

“Felix! This is what friends are for! Come down so we can give you something to grow on!”

“I’ve got some tasty Faerghus smoked meats down here! Just for you Felix!” 

“If you know what we mean! Hah!” Sylvain joked, trying his best to coax Felix out of hiding.

“I think whatever that was just sealed our friend’s resolve to be in his lonesome tower.” Claude laughed at Sylvain as he tried to drag him from the scene, Sylvain still whining at the top of his lungs for a chance to truly embarrass his friend.

“Feliiiiiiiiiiiiix!” 

Leaning back onto cool cobblestone, Felix was surprised that he hadn’t sustained another gash as he raced over courtyard hedges playing an involuntary game of cat and mouse with the two pests he called allies. He had heard during his school days that the Golden Deer students would chase each other down on birthdays, smacking each other’s backsides the same number of times that corresponded with the victim’s age. Felix rolled his eyes at Sylvain and Claude’s poorly sprung attack, having anticipated their foolish games months before with a bit of disdain and anxiety. 

Unfortunately for him the leader of the Leicester alliance along with his comrades loved birthdays, among many other wastefully unimportant things. It gave them the excuse to drink and eat in excess, something Felix knew all too well was one of the many coping mechanisms the army turned to. The swordsman shook his head at no one in particular wondering why Sylvain and Claude couldn’t just bed each other instead of bothering him for entertainment. Hedonism wasn’t a vice for Felix, and he surely wasn’t going to give into ‘harmless fun’ his friends had intended just because it was his birthday. 

Taking a cautious glance over his turret like a leery old tomcat, Felix sighed outwardly with relief at the silence the breeze carried. Bound to his tower Felix began to unsheathe his many swords, inspecting their wear as the sun warmed his back. Large cotton clouds drifted over the monastery, reminding Felix of the simpler yet naive times he shared with his classmates before joining the Golden Deer house. 

First it was Sylvain who had betrayed his entire class just to get closer to the new professor, something no one could call a shock. Dimitri had almost thrown himself at Byleth’s feet the day she was announced to be heading the house of her choice, to which Felix found his puppy like behavior loathsome. However disinterested he had come across at first Felix couldn’t help but observe the way she was much quieter than many of his classmates. He could remember catching up with Sylvain on his first day of training with Byleth, his interest piquing as he learned she was skilled in sword techniques Sylvain had never seen before. As Sylvain blathered on about his ploy to ask her to accompany him to dinner, Felix could remember swallowing down his nerves - resolving to himself that he would ask Byleth to accept him into her class. He couldn’t put a finger on his feverish anticipation that day, unsure of the way thinking about Byleth made him feel. However, after five years of being left alone to his thoughts he knew he was, and always had been infatuated with his strange rival. 

Felix huffed to himself annoyed by his indulgent yearning, placing his swords in a neat row on his right side. Like clockwork, he felt himself drifting into daydreams of Byleth in any which way he could conjure. More often than not, he pictured the two of them sparring breathlessly matching each other hit for hit, steel ringing out into the air until Felix pinned Byleth. Only in his daydreams could he win against Byleth in a sparring match, and only in his daydreams could he dream of bringing her to the brink and back.

Letting his shoulders relax Felix rested his hands behind his head, staring softly into the clouds above as he closed his eyes, slipping back into his daydreaming.

He pictured the two of them out of breath, throwing their swords down in order to receive each other’s sweat covered bodies. He could almost smell her then, dreaming of leaving kisses up and down Byleth’s deceivingly delicate frame. He imagined biting into her neck, pressing her back against a pillar as he laid his weight upon her, tasting her salty skin. However, Felix couldn’t picture her face- something his sordid dreaming was missing. He wondered how that usually cool demeanor she sported would look under his heated pressure, how she might gasp at his hands gripping her closer, and how she might even scream his name as he plunged his fingers into her core. Feeling his face grow flush, Felix rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He wondered to himself if he had been spending too much time with Sylvain, wanting to blame his lustful thoughts on the flirty redhead. 

Sighing in defeat, Felix repositioned himself as he laid one leg out and kept a knee up, planting his foot firmly on stone. 

“…Pathetic.” He muttered to himself, rubbing his hardened cock over his clothing. He imagined Byleth sitting on his thigh, staring intently at him as she used her hands to play with him making Felix groan through his teeth.

“Felix…” He caressed himself slowly, parting his lips slightly as he wanted to take all the time in the world on building his dream. 

“Felix…” Her voice was close, her scent even closer. Something wasn’t right. 

Felix’s amber eyes snapped open, the sun blinding him briefly as he leapt up, scrambling to reach the swords he had laid out.

Fool! 

Placing his swords on his less dominant hand’s side was the most foolish thing he had done today, besides waking. As he struggled to adjust his eyes to the light, he grabbed a short sword preparing himself in an offensive stance. Whoever decided to chance upon him would regret it today.

“So…you’ve found my secret spot. Seems you’ll stop at nothing to best me.” Byleth said, drawing her sword as she faced Felix from the opposite side of the turret. 

There was a bit of laughter hidden behind her monotone words, something Felix began to notice as she became more open to him during their time together. 

Beside himself, however, Felix couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the Goddess would curse him like this. How did he not hear her scaling the turret? It was always something with this woman, something new to always amaze Felix with her transcendent skills.  
As his eyes adjusted, he leapt at her with a downward swing knowing she wouldn’t have much room to maneuver around his blow. If she caught him touching himself … no. He couldn’t think about it, he had to distract her. He had to give all his might into winning against her this time, his embarrassment and surprise getting the better of his sword-faire. 

Byleth ducked out of the way, sliding to the left as she steadied herself on the stone floor of the turret. Tied to her side was a leather pouch, and a rolled blanket. Her hair was put up in a messy string of light, spring-green curls, wisps of hair framing her face and neck. Felix twisted around to face her, his eyes drifting to her neck as she pointed her sword towards him. Had she come here to be alone, or had she known he would be here?

“Be on your guard, for I will not let you take my secret spot so easily.” Byleth narrowed her eyes at Felix, a small smile creeping upon her lips. 

She hadn’t thought in all of her days that coming up for her afternoon snack would gift her the blessed view of her handsome rival touching himself but Goddess, was it something out of a story. Upon Byleth waking and reuniting with Claude, she prayed endlessly that Felix would return, not knowing if he truly meant the promise of the millennial festival. Five years had done him so well, she thought, his eyes sharper, his moves better than before - but it was also the way he held himself. Confident, imposing, and unbearably alluring. She wondered why Felix would be here, and not somewhere a little more comfortable for pleasuring himself. 

Felix laughed at her haughty words, bracing himself against her upward swing. “You’ll have to kill me first.” 

They went back and forth, meeting each other with the same skill and precision. Taunting her with an arrogant stance, Felix controlled his breath to appear unfazed by Byleth’s impenetrable defense. 

“Give up before I toss you over this turret. Final chance.” Felix said, smirking at her as his eyes dared her to bite back at him. 

“Felix…” Byleth paused, letting her grip on her sword loosen as she relaxed her stance. “What are you doing here?” Her doll-like eyes rested on his, curiously probing him for an answer through her piercing gaze. 

“I…” Felix stepped back, his throat becoming dry. Dropping his sword, he placed his hands on his hips.

“I…I was hiding from your two favorite students,” Felix sighed, looking away as he blushed. He wasn’t going to mention the fact that she had caught him in such a vulnerable position. 

“They chased me up here with the threat of ‘birthday thrashings’.” 

Felix met her gaze, watching her soak in all of his words. As she began to speak, his eyes trailed slowly up and down her body, dressed down in that teasing dancer’s robe. If only she knew it burned him to no end, the way her body was on display through its sheer fabric. He wished then and there with a single swing of his blade that he could cut her away from that bothersome dress. 

“Your birthday…I didn’t remember.” Byleth trailed off, her eyes slowly drifting off into space.  
If she wasn’t known as the greatest sword fighter in the alliance, she would be better known as the alliance’s greatest mystery. She wasn’t one to dwell but this seemed different for Byleth, she seemed guilty almost.

Felix blinked, amazed and frustrated inwardly that he felt a sudden pang of disappointment. If there was anybody in the monastery who knew of his birthday, he would have wanted it to be Byleth. He watched her carefully contemplating, her eyes finally meeting his with what Felix could only describe as a soft, even sweet glance.

“Do you want to share these Morfis plums I have? They aren’t too sweet.”

Byleth said shyly looking up at Felix as she dropped her sword to spread out her small blanket. Smoothing out the cloth to her liking, Byleth laid back, pulling out slices of plum to graze on as she waited for Felix to stop boring holes into her with his hardened eyes. 

Felix stood there, unmoving. As Byleth nibbled on, his need, his heat was growing with every movement she made. How could she not know what she was doing, laying there like that in front of him? The slit of her dancer’s garb was in full display, her curved legs peeking out to become sun-kissed. Her breasts were in full view, her soft nipples trying to crest over her dress. The juices of the plum running down her face, and her toned muscles were the icing on his cake. Felix swallowed, squinting at her through the sun’s rays as he felt his cock growing hard again. 

“Fuck.” Felix whispered to himself, balling his hands into fists. 

“Hm?” Byleth looked up, taking a single finger into her mouth as she sucked plum juice off of her digit casually, not knowing she was stirring up her rival looming above her. 

Fuck! Goddess, she’s doing it on purpose!

“Share some, you know…since I forgot your birthday an all.” Byleth frowned.

Felix closed his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. He leaned himself down to sit next to Byleth, watching her reach into her pouch for his share. She turned her back to him as she rummaged around, her backside inches away from his burning face. 

“Byleth…” Felix breathed, his eyes unwavering from her hips that fell into her shapely legs. 

You’re no better than that dog, Sylvain. Have discipline. 

“Yes F-“ Byleth’s retort was cut off as Felix guided her to lay back upon the blanket, moving down to capture her lips in a locked kiss. His mouth was hot, needy, and hungry for hers. Felix wasted no time and began to probe Byleth’s lips with his tongue moaning softly into her mouth. Byleth let out a surprised noise, her eyes growing wide as she watched Felix squeeze his own eyes shut. He seemed anxious, but above that, Goddess, he seemed in need. Taking her neck into his mouth, Felix bit down, and sucked eagerly as she held in a breath. The juice of the Morfis plums on her neck was delicious, and when mixed with Byleth's sweat it was intoxicating.

Byleth reached for Felix, her hands running through his dark hair as she pulled him away for a deep kiss. Felix groaned, pushing his weight into her body as he held her neck with one hand, putting a thumb over the purple love bite he left on her skin. With the fear of Byleth’s rejection ebbing away, Felix dove into her. 

Fingers pulled her small-clothes to the side and Felix plunged two fingers into her already slick heat, feeling Byleth grab him with a sharp gasp. He had waited and ached for too long and now he was going to give into the pleasure he once thought only the weak-willed could enjoy. Felix watched Byleth as she bit her bottom lip, her brows becoming furrowed as she closed her eyes in bliss. Finally, he could cause her cool demeanor to melt away. 

Byleth panted as Felix kneeled over her steadily pushing his fingers in and out, pressing into her as deep as he could go. The air around them was filled with her scent, their heavy breaths overlapping each other. He dared not to blink, dared not to close his eyes in shame again. He wanted to remember every single look she could make for him. 

As heat built in Byleth’s core she moaned loudly, overcome with Felix making her climax this fast. He kept rocking into her, feeling her clamp down onto his fingers, making his pre-cum slickened cock twitch. 

“Look at me.” 

Felix breathed, watching Byleth open her heavy lidded eyes as she grabbed onto him for support. Abruptly pulling his fingers out of Byleth, she bucked up towards him in protest, her chest heaving with labored breath. Taking a dagger, Felix cut across her garment in one motion watching Byleth’s clothing fall softly beside her. Byleth looked at him coyly, flexing her arms for him in show as he let a smile grace his features. Beautiful could not describe her well enough, nor could silly. 

“I’ve needed you…” Felix whispered into her ear as he positioned himself over her, hiking Byleth’s leg up as he caressed her thigh. Hot kisses peppered Byleth’s skin as she squirmed under him, touching his fully clothed body in frustration. He was having too much fun making her helpless but it was exactly how Byleth wanted it, how she imagined the first time. 

She reached for his pants, undoing his ties to free his throbbing cock. Excited by his girth, Byleth grinned as she stretched her neck for Felix to gain more ground. Taking a hand he cradled the side of her face, caressing her neck as he sucked on more of her skin. 

“Felix!” 

Unprepared for his swift entrance, Byleth screamed in shock, sighing in relief as she felt herself grow accustomed to his size. Her rival wasn’t one to ask if she was ready before sparring, Goddess knew he wouldn’t ask now. Byleth bit her lip, not breaking eye contact with Felix as he held her gaze, his facade faltering at the warmth of Byleth’s core. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep from releasing himself prematurely into her tight warmth. He could never live with himself if he lost his stamina so readily into her, and Byleth would never cease to tease him if he did.

Pushing himself to the hilt, he reached Byleth’s base, hissing out his breath into a low moan. Not letting Byleth get too comfortable, Felix reached a hand under her backside, gripping Byleth’s soft flesh as he created a steady but quick pace for himself. Pumping her without rest, he elicited nothing but breathy moans and sighs from Byleth. In an effort to change the pace and cause Byleth to show him her wide array of faces, Felix paused. 

Pulling his cock out with lightning speed Felix watched Byleth lurch in surprise, yelling out his name. 

“Felix! Goddess…You’re a tease.” Byleth said, furrowing her browns in indignation. He was toying with her, and he loved every minute of it. Felix smirked, shrugging without a word.

Taking a finger from Felix’s hands Byleth took a single digit into her mouth, watching Felix with wide eyes as she sucked her way up and down his finger. Using her tongue she caressed his finger, watching his face contort as he groaned through gritted teeth. 

“W-woman! Byleth!” Managing to choke out that much, Felix moved swiftly to pin Byleth below him, keeping her from teasing him back and winning the fight. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” 

Felix bit back, plunging back into her as they both groaned in unison. If there was anyone below the turret they would have surely heard Byleth scream out and Felix growl back in satisfaction. Not giving Byleth room to move, Felix pinned her hands back, and pushed his cock into her, enveloping his shaft with all of her. He could feel his climax building, sweat soaking his clothes. Realizing he was fully clothed above Byleth’s naked form he bit his lip, trying hard to not let it all go just yet. Byleth stared up at him, her mouth hanging open to sing his praises. 

“Felix…Felix, fuck! Felix! Goddess! Help me, oh Goddess!” 

Tightening around his cock, Byleth reached her second climax, digging her nails into Felix’s wrists. Biting her lip she locked her gaze with Felix’s, watching him revel in her reactions. Losing the fight Felix let his seed fill her, choking back her name as he was blinded by his climax. He slowly let himself lay down on her sun-warmed skin, nestling his face into her neck as Byleth fought to catch her breath. He won this time, but next time would be a different story. 

“I wonder how long you had been thinking of doing that…” Byleth laughed, turning her head into his tousled hair, breathing in his sweat and musk. Oh, how she had prayed to the Goddess to let her just once feel his touch. Sometimes the Goddess was kinder than expected. Felix kissed her neck, smirking into her skin.

“You couldn’t know.” Felix said, humming his words into her neck. “You…,” He paused, wondering if he was dreaming still. Wondering if he’d wake up and she’d be gone to another abysmal place, for another five years.

“You’re a poor sparring partner to up and leave without telling me.” 

Byleth laughed, petting his hair into smoother strands as he fell to her side, holding her in a tight grasp. “You knew I’d come back.” Felix smiled, saying nothing as he kissed her skin, wanting for his birthday to last eons in this single moment between them.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how byleth is supposed to leave that turret just straight up naked but it was for the fic sis idk what to say lol.
> 
> thank you for reading, and happy birthday felix! if you have any comments, critique send 'em away.  
> also s/o to claudevain why they can't S support i'll never know...xoxo
> 
> edit 2/24: thank you everyone for reading, i know it's not the best AT ALL and i have much to improve on but the kudos mean a lot.


End file.
